Clemont and Korrina
by WitChan
Summary: ClemontxKorrina.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Salhour City, a blonde boy, Clemont, is staring at a beautiful girl named Korrina. Like him, she's a Gym Leader  
and she trains Fighting-types. He developed a huge crush on Korrina and he never told anyone about it, not even his sister, Bonnie.

Someone suddenly touches Clemont's right shoulder and says, "You think she's beautiful, huh?"

The touch on the shoulder and the words scared Clemont. The one that did it is Ash, a common trainer from Kanto  
and a huge chick magnet. His best friend, Pikachu, is laying on his shoulder.

Turning around, Clemont yells, "Don't ever do that again, Ash!"

"Sorry, man," Ash apologized as Clemont turned back around.

"Now she's walking away," Clemont said. Korrina is heading west to her Gym.

Ash folds his arms and says, "You haven't answered my question yet, Clemont."

"I'm not in the mood to answer it, so leave me alone," Clemont said.

"I'm your buddy, man. We're supposed to respond to one another," Ash said.

"She's cute and I have a crush on her, okay? Don't tell the others about it," Clemont said.

"Your secret's safe with me," Ash said.

* * *

The next day, Clemont heads to Korrina's Gym with red roses on his hand. He bought them at the Lumiose's flower  
store minutes ago and it costed him $39.99. Arriving at the Gym, Clemont knocks on the door to get Korrina's attention. He then hides the roses behind his back. Ten seconds later, Korrina opens it and smiles.

"Hi, Clemont," Korrina said.

"Hi, Korrina. I bought you these," Clemont said, showing Korrina the roses.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you!" Korrina said. She grabs the roses off Clemont's hand.

"Korrina. I need to say this... but, um... Can you go out on a date with me?"

"Of course, Clemont!" Korrina said.

"Good! So, where do you want to go?"

"Lumiose's movie theatre," Korrina suggested.

"Sounds great, Korrina," Clemont accepted.

"Meet me there at 7:00. Don't be late!" Korrina said.

"I won't, Korrina," Clemont siad.

* * *

Clemont returns to his Gym. There, he sees Bonnie, his sister, and Serena, a friend of his.

"Ash told us that you like Korrina," Bonnie said.

"HE WHAT!?" Clemont yelled. "Why I ought to kill him!"

"There's nothing wrong with telling your friends and family that you like a person, Clemont," Serena said.

"Yeah," Bonnie said.

"Whatever," Clemont said.

* * *

At 5:00, Clemont sees Ash and Pikachu licking ice cream on the bench and Clemont rushes closer to them, joining them on the bench as he glares at Ash and Ash ends his licking.

"Why the angry face, Clemont?" Ash asked.

"You know why, Ash," Clemont replied.

"Oh, come on, buddy. You can't just hide secrets forever. Well, some of them, but still," Ash said. "By the way, did  
you talk to Korrina yet?"

"I did, and I gave her beautiful roses," Clemont said, distracting someone from behind him and Ash. Her name is  
Diantha.

"How much did they cost, Clemont?"

"$35,00. But anyway, we're going to see a movie tonight."

"Then you'll fuck Korrina after that, right?"

"Ash! I can't just ask for sex like that!" Clemont replied as Diantha walked away with a frown expression.

"But... What if she tries to make a move on you?"

"I... Well... Look, Ash. I gotta head back to my gym and change clothes. I'll see you later," Clemont said.

"Alright, man," Ash said. Then, he resumes licking his ice cream as Clemont walks to the Gym.

* * *

At 7:00, Clemont sees Korrina standing near the movie palace and he rushes to her as she smiles at him.

"Nice to see you arrive on time, Clemont," Korrina said. She's not wearing the stuff she always have on. Instead,  
she wears a beautiful white dress and white heels. She purchased them from a shopping store in Shalour City. As for Clemont, he has a yellow suit with a red bow.

"I never lie, Korrina," Clemont said.

A few hours later, Clemont and Korrina head to Shalour's Gym. The two had a great time at the movies. They watched an excellent film called "Lost at Death Valley", which featured a lonely protagonist trying to escape a village swarmed with cannibals, after he accidentally came to their land while trying to find his way home drunk last night. A lot of scenes scared Korrina and Clemont to death, including the final one where the protagonist sliced the main antagonist's throat in close view.

Besides that, Clemont bought a load of snacks for Korrina and himself. They had popcorn, candy, nachos with hot  
cheese and green peppers, orange soda, large pretzels, and slush. Korrina forgot her money at home, so Clemont had to buy the snacks.

Anyway, the two make it to the Gym and Korrina said, "That was fun, Clemont. I hope we date again."

"We will, Korrina," Clemont said.

After Clemont's words, Korrina gives Clemont a kiss on the forehead, blushing with him as Diantha, from far away,  
glares at Korrina. Diantha has a crush on Clement and she's disappointed to see him hang out with another girl. Back to the younger trainers, Korrina opens her Gym before she walks inside it, closing the door as Clemont waves good-bye.

* * *

The next day, Clemont's sitting on the bench, looking at the sky. He's thinking about taking Korrina to the mall on  
their next date. Diantha suddenly shows up and she sits next to Clemont, which distracts him.

"Hi, Diantha," Clemont said.

"Hi," Diantha smiled.

"What brings you here, Diantha?" Clemont asked.

"Nothing, really. Just hang around as usual," Diantha replied.

"I see," Clemont said.

"I hope you're willing to accept this, but can you hang out with me later today?"

"On a date? No thanks," Clemont replied.

"But why?" Diantha asked with a broken voice.

"Because I like Korrina. You're a cool and nice person, Diantha, but my heart belongs to Korrina," Clemont replied.

"I understand..." Diantha said. She gets off the bench and walks away.

In Shalour City, Diantha knocks on Korrina's Gym door hard. Then, Korrina opens it and asks, "Diantha? What are you doing here?"

Diantha responds with a slap on Korrina's face. Getting mad, Korrina slaps her back, which leads to a fight between  
the two as both fall on the ground and throw punches at each other.

"What's the matter with you, Diantha!?" Korrina asked.

"Clemont's my fucking man, bitch! You stole him away from me!" Diantha replied. She never acted like this before.

"Does he even like you!? He likes me, so fuck off!"

"NEVER!" Diantha yelled.

The fight continues. Clemont, with Ash and Pikachu, appear, and the three of them gasp.

"Stop this!" Clemont protested as he ran towards the girls.

"Tear each other's clothes off!" Ash said.

Clemont breaks them apart, using his hands to hold the girls. They had bruises around their bodies.

"What the hell is going on here?" Clemont asked.

"Diantha claimed that she's your lover, while saying that I'm trying to take you away from her," Korrina replied.

"Yeah, it's true," Diantha said. Then, she touches Clemont's hand with hers. "Clemont. Korrina doesn't deserve a hot  
stud like yourself. I do. Let's forget about this and make love all day and night."

Moving his hands away from Diantha's, Clemont says, "No, Diantha. I like Korrina, so deal with it."

"If that's what you want, then fuck you, and fuck Korrina," Diantha said.

"Fuck you too, bitch!" Korrina threw an offensive gesture at Diantha.

Diantha scoffs as she walks away and Ash asks, "Want us to fuck each other instead?"

Diantha punches Ash on the forehead and Ash and Pikachu falls on the ground. Then, Diantha leaves them behind.

"Damn, that bitch can hit hard," Ash said as he touched his forehead.

"Are you okay, Korrina?" Clemont replied.

"Not really. Thanks for showing up," Korrina replied. Then, she gives Clemont a hug and Clemont hugs her back.

Standing on his feet, Ash says, "Good. Now grab each other's asses and make out."

"Ash!" Korrina and Clemont said together.

"Sorry, guys, jeez!" Ash said.

* * *

A few weeks later, Korrina opens her door, seeing Clemont coming towards her. Then, he goes inside the Gym before Korrina closes the door. She's about to head outside and go to Clemont's Gym.

"How are you feeling, Korrina?"

"Better!"

"That's good news," Clemont said.

"Clemont," Korrina said.

"What is it, Korrina?"

"I love you," Korrina replied.

As Korrina moves down a little, she kisses Clemont's lips with hers, placing her hand on his cheek as he meets his  
tongue with hers, swirling it fast as his cock erects, rubbing Korrina's hair as Korrina swirls her tongue back, moaning together as Korrina lies on the ground, while Clemont follows her.

Shutting her eyes as Clemont did his, Korrina grabs his ass and squeezes it. To her, kissing Clemont in a position  
like this was amazingly, and her touching his ass, while feeling his dick, makes it better. Clemont likes it, too.

After a while, the trainer break their kiss. Then, they stand and take their own clothes off. The naked Korrina lays  
back down before Clemont can get on top of her. With that, Clemont sticks his manhood inside Korrina's vagina as she gasps a little, moving it in and out as Korrina starts moaning.

"Act gentle with it, Clemont..." Korrina said.

"Okay," Clemont said.

Clemont bangs her just like that. He didn't mind it, though. The older Gym Leader puts her arms on Clemont's back.  
She's enjoying the feeling from her private part. Clemont wasn't sure how long Korrina want him to stay like this, but the longer the better, since Clemont likes this very much.

After so much moaning and grunting, Korrina and Clemont cum together, and Korrina finally tells Clemont. He did as  
he rolls off Korrina, calming down with her.

Seconds later, Clemont looks at his Korrina and says, "I love you too."

"Oh, Clemont," Korrina said.

* * *

Another day later, Clemont and Korrina are taking a walk with Ash and Pikachu. Someone appears from the opposite  
direction and it's Diantha.

"Korrina. Clemont. I'm sorry for acting like an immature person a few weeks ago. That was very stupid of me,"  
Diantha apologized.

"We forgive you," the couple said in unison.

"Thanks," Diantha smiled. Then, she looks at Ash and says, "Ash, I'm sorry for punching you."

"Apology accepted," Ash said. Now can we get it on?"

"No," Diantha replied.

"Oh, man!" Ash facepalmed as Pikachu, Korrina, and Clemont laughed at him.

The End


End file.
